one_minute_meleefandomcom-20200213-history
Bear vs Discord
Description 2 Fighters! No research! 60 Seconds! MELEE!!!! Who would win between the part chimeras, part dragon and part bear and the Spirit of Chaos? Find out in 60 quick seconds! Interlude ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE! MELEE! The Spirit of Chaos floated down gently within the Everfree Forest. The draconequus looked around, a bored expression on his face. After causing quite the amount of chaos in Ponyville, he was eager to spread his chaos to the surrounding forest. Discord grinned smugly. He was going to have fun here. Or so he thought. "Stop right there, criminal scum!" The voice caused Discord to slowly turn around in his position to the source of the voice. It looked like a Grizzly Bear...or at least it would've, had he not been wearing a Terminator suit and sunglasses. Bear pointed a claw at Discord as he kept speaking: "You are under arrest for environmental damage to the ecosystem! Only I am allowed to do that!" Discord simply chuckled at this statement. "Oh, little teddy, I'm afraid I'm going to have to say no to that. For you see, I'm Discord. Spirit of Chaos and Disharmony." "I used to be a Spirit of Chaos like you," Bear stated slowly. "But then I took an arrow to the knee." He proved this by raising his left leg, revealing his knee to be a pincushion of many arrows, some sticking out of others. Discord was unimpressed. "I too, took many arrows to the knee, but I didn't let that stop me." Bear stared for a moment, before he suddenly growled. "You're right, which means I should be the one to cause the fun around here!" *cue battle theme* Bear jumped out of his Terminator suit, still wearing his sunglasses, before he pulled out a wooden baseball bat and struck Discord across the face. The draconequus still kept his grin as the bat broke in two. "Did you really think that could hurt me?" He asked smugly. Bear frowned as he looked at his broken bat, before a light bulb appeared above his head. "You're right! I need a better one!" Instantly, the bat Bear held in his paw transformed into a cannon and blasted Discord square in the chest with a beam of plasma. Yet Discord slowly walked through the smoke, his smug grin still on his face. "Nice try, silly bear, but - Hey! Pay attention when I'm talking to you!" Bear had not been listening as he was sitting with his back to Discord and staring in the opposite direction, before twisting his head around to look at Discord. "You were saying stuff? I thought you just liked to have your mouth open." Discord couldn't help but chuckle at this. This bear certainly was entertaining. "Sorry to rain on your parade but..." Discord snapped his eagle fingers, causing a cotton candy cloud to appear above Bear and rain chocolate milk on him. "Well it could be worse," Bear said to himself, a second before a bolt struck him right between the eyes, leaving him charred and smoking. "I had to say that." Bear shook off the smoke, before growling and tossing a canister of pills at Discord, who caught it in his lion paw. At that moment, Louis from Left 4 Dead instantly attacked Discord, flailing all over him as he tried to get at the pills. Discord shoved the pills into a rocket launcher and fired them into the sun, causing Louis to fly after them. "Did you really think that would-" Discord was cut off by a giant safe falling down on him, before opening up to release a swarm of sumo wrestlers. "...stop me?" Discord slithered out from under the safe, before Bear suddenly turned the surrounding land into a gigantic boxing ring. Bear then jumped to a corner in the ring, then pulled out a microphone. "In this corner, weighting in at whatever pound he wants, Discord!" The crowd instantly started booing, yet Discord waved to the crowd with a sarcastic smile. "And in this corner, weighting in at exactly over 9,000 pounds, the Grizzly Bear!" The crowd started cheering this time, and Bear bowed and waved at them like he were on a stage. Bear then faced Discord, tearing off his fur coat in the process. "Alright, let's get this over with! There's a White Shark waiting for me in my office!" Discord just smiled as chaotic energy crackled over him. "Just give up, and IU'll be sure not to hurt you too hard." Discord flew at Bear, but the Ursa uppercut the draconequus in the chin, sending him flying upwards. Bear then burped out an Atomic ray, sending Discord slamming into a corner of the ring. Bear pulled out the Nintendo Zapper and fired away, but Discord dodged every shot. The Duck Hunt dog then laughed at Bear, who responded by headshooting the canine. "I hate that dog." "You're a terrible shot," Discord stated as he floated above Bear. The Grizzly growled, before pulling out the Super Scope, charging up and firing, sending Discord flying into the rope of the ring. Discord grinned as he pushed hard against the rope. "Hey, you forgot about the Power Glove!" Discord bore the Power Glove on his lion paw, and launched himself at Bear, punching him square in the jaw and sending blood and teeth flying out. The bear was flung out of the ring, slamming into a boulder and making it crack in half. Bear popped his jaw back into place, before glaring at Discord. "Time to pull out one of my secret weapons." Bear pulled out two cans of Bonk, shook them violently, and guzzled down both drinks. For a moment, nothing happened as Bear and Discord stared at each other. Suddenly, Bear started quivering fast and flew up into the air, flying down at Discord like a missile, slamming into him so hard there was a massive explosion that destroyed the ring. When the smoke cleared, there was a large crater, and Bear stood above Discord, who was near out cold. Bear looked towards the screen with a troll face, before retracting his legs and replacing them with jets of flames, flying away. As Discord watched his opponent leave with the little bit of consciousness he had left, he smiled, for this was truly a very fun battle. As he fell unconscious, his only hope was that he could meet him again... K.O.! THIS MELEE'S VICTORY GOES TO... BEAR! Category:Kiryu2013 One Minute Melee Category:Kiryu2013